


La Traversée d'Alfred F. Jones

by siizenn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Western, Battle, Character Death, Country & Western, F/M, Gun Violence, Humor, M/M, Multi, Revenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siizenn/pseuds/siizenn
Summary: [UA Western]Cette silhouette noire se tenant au loin, fusil à double canon brillant et éclairée par la pleine lune fut la dernière chose dont se souvenu Alfred F. Jones. Plus tard, il tenait le corps de son frère dans ses bras : deux trous écarlates traversants son thorax. Voulant retrouver le meurtrier de Matthew, le cow-boy sans foi et ni loi s'aventure dans un Far West intrépide tout en réclamant vengeance, en compagnie de personnages en tout genres...
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Genres** : Aventure, Western

 **Rating** : K

 **Disclaimer** : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

** LA TRAVERSÉE D'ALFRED F. JONES **

* * *

_\- CHAPITRE 1 -_

**Leave, Cowboy ! Leave.**

* * *

Il y a-t-il plus relaxant qu'une bonne bouteille de whisky - où bien quelques verres de _Moonshine_ pour les plus intrépides - après une journée exténuante à cheval ? Le cow-boy Alfred F. Jones connaissait déjà la réponse et elle fut bien évidemment négative.

Mais comment trouver un endroit approprié pour ce genre d'activité quand sa présence à elle seule dérange et est à l'origine d'agitation et de désordre ? Pour celle-ci, le blond passa son tour. Il n'était pas allé bien longtemps à l'école et les questions avaient le don de lui tracasser l'esprit.

Pourtant, à première vue, ce saloon paraissait être un établissement tenu par d'honnêtes gens où la tranquillité fut mot d'ordre. Quand Alfred, de sa hauteur exaltée grâce à ses bottes, poussa les portes battantes et attira tous les regards vers lui, il essaya de dissimuler son mal-être derrière un de ses sourires si emblématiques. Mais en vain, l'atmosphère était lourde et l'odeur d'alcool très forte.

Les vieux péquenots au fond de la salle gobèrent leurs fonds de verre tout en l'assassinant du regard et le pianiste, bien débrouillard, rata ses notes de façon crescendo. Le blond n'était décidément pas la bienvenue, mais il fallait bien s'y attendre. La ville ne l'aimait pas et elle espérait bien lui faire comprendre. Mais Alfred fut un jeune homme têtu et vivace, ou bien était-il tout simplement trop naïf et sot pour s'en rendre compte.

— Dégage !

Lui balança l'employé du maréchal, tout en l'apercevant s'approcher de la table de poker.

Mais le blond n'en avait que faire. Il lui répondit par un ricanement sincère tout en lui empruntant son verre de whisky. Les râlements se firent entendre de plus belle sous les cliquetis de ses éperons. Encore quelques choses qui rendit Alfred plus détestable aux yeux des habitants de la ville.

Enfin, quand les messes basses se firent plus rares et que les verres eurent finalement finis de voltiger autour de sa tête, le blond s'approcha du comptoir. Le saloon était aujourd'hui bondé et l'air ravis du tavernier se dissipa rapidement quand il aperçut le cow-boy arriver vers lui.

— Jones ! Paye ta dette ou tire-toi !

En réponse, Alfred sorti un petit sac de pièces et le balança vers son interlocuteur qui eut les mains bien prises. Le contenu atterrit en face de lui tout en faisant étaler l'or sur le comptoir. Pendant un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent et le vielle homme leva les yeux au ciel tout en continuant de cirer ses verres d'alcool. Alfred prit ceci pour une invitation et s'empressa de s'asseoir devant lui, tout en se faisant servir une boisson locale.

Les habitants de cette ville savaient comment dissimuler leur colère quand on leur ramenait quelques pièces d'or sous leurs nez, ou bien capturait plusieurs hors-la-loi. Et malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire à propos du blond, Alfred était doué dans les deux domaines. Ce fut un solitaire robuste, bruyant, qui savait manier la gâchette comme personne et qui collectionnait les primes comme des cartes dans un paquet. Vantard, Alfred ne se gênait jamais pour faire parler de lui et pour exceller dans tous les domaines. Son rêve était celui de devenir numéro un, quelque qu'en soit le prix. Enfin, c'est ce que racontaient les plus vieux d'ici. Cette facette-là de Jones fut peinte depuis des années et il faut bien le remarquer, le jeune homme avait changé depuis quelques mois. Il faisait de moins en moins parler de lui, mais bizarrement, il était tout aussi agaçant et turbulent. Alfred devait partir pour que la paix revienne au sein de cette ville. Et les habitants étaient prêts à le tirer par la peau des fesses pour que cela soit possible. Enfin, du moins, s'ils ne recevaient pas leurs pièces d'or quotidiennes...

En engloutissant son verre d'alcool d'une traite, une silhouette attira son attention. Tout en s'essuyant la bouche, Alfred tourna son visage vers la droite et fixa l'homme qui était assis à ses côtés. Le cœur battant, il reconnut ce chapeau de paille entre mille et cette longue et épaisse fumée de tabac.

Mais voulant d'abord dire quelque chose, Alfred referma sa bouche et se contenta de regarder devant lui, le sourire triste.

— Jones, franchement. Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te défier en duel, là maintenant.

L'accent cubain résonnait presque faussement dans tout le capharnaüm que produisit le saloon. Dans la pénombre d'une lampe à pétrole posée non loin, le regard dur et haineux de Carlos transperça celui d'Alfred. Mais au contraire, le blond ne répondit pas instinctivement à la provocation de son lointain ennemi. Depuis quelque temps, il préféra garder sa fugacité pour d'autres occasions, et même imposer le silence en cas de situation extrême (celles-ci étaient rares).

— J'dois partir d'ici, j'ai pas le temps.

Son voisin fuma son cigare pendant un instant tout en fixant le blond du coin de l'œil. Ce n'était pas son genre de fuir un duel, surtout quand il avait l'occasion de briller. Cela interpellait le cubain mais ne fît pas disparaître la rancœur qu'il possédait vis-à-vis de lui.

— Partir ? Pourquoi faire ? On ne t'a pas encore pendu, tu sais.

L'ombre sur son visage se dissipa petit à petit et laissa place au regard bleu d'Alfred. Son chapeau maintenant relevé, Carlos pouvait distinguer clairement son visage balafré, mais aussi juvénile et rempli de fougue qu'il possédait.

— Matthew est mort, Carlos.

— Matthew... ?

Un silence pesant prit soudainement place. La fumée de tabac qui paraissait si épaisse ne ressemblait à présent qu'à une brume au loin et les glaçons fondèrent tranquillement dans leurs verres d'alcool.

Carlos fut réellement secoué. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette révélation et pensa pendant un instant qu'Alfred lui fît une blague. Mais aussi farceur qu'il pouvait être, le blond ne blaguait pas sur ce genre de sujet. Malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait dire sur lui, il fut quelqu'un de juste et de droit dans ses bottes.

— Merde.

Alfred ne souriait plus et regarda son ennemi boire le fond de son verre, d'un coup sec. L'atmosphère fut soudainement plus légère mais aussi maussade. Alfred en avait un peu marre de répandre la nouvelle à qui voulait l'entendre. Mais pour Carlos, c'était différent. Il savait que c'était un ami proche de son frère et qu'il l'estimait beaucoup. Même un peu trop, vu leur rivalité d'antan.

— Je recherche l'homme qui lui a ôté la vie. Mais à part mes souvenirs, je n'ai aucune piste.

À l'ombre d'une lueur artificielle, le Cubain pouvait distinguer une once d'animosité dans son regard.

— Je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce coup-là, Alfred. Ma famille est ici et ma femme... Tout ça, c'est fini pour moi. Reprit Carlos en se penchant en arrière.

— Je sais. Mais tu as bien quelque chose non ? Une info ? Une diligence ?

— Blondinet... Si ton tueur se sent coupable, il ne doit même pas être dans les parages. Une diligence ne servirait à rien.

Carlos appela furtivement le tavernier tout en lui demandant de rallumer son cigare éteint. Celui-ci obéit et ne manqua pas d'assassiner Alfred du regard.

— J'ai sûrement quelque chose oui...

Le Cubain releva son chapeau de paille et tomba nez à nez sur la nouvelle ceinture à étui de son interlocuteur. À travers les reflets rouges et la brume de tabac, une boucle dorée symbolisant une feuille d'érable brillait légèrement. À cette vue, l'hésitation de Carlos disparu subitement et une vague de tristesse envahit son corps.

— Au port, vers le sud. Il y a une barque larguée non loin, mais elle part bientôt. Tu demandes un certain Kirkland... C'est un vieux croûton, tu ne risques pas de le louper.

Alfred sentit soudainement l'excitation faire battre son cœur. Il sourit de plus belle et releva la tête, les yeux brillants.

— Carlos je—

Celui-ci si secoua rapidement sa tête tout en balayant son index de droite à gauche.

— Je t'interdit de me remercier. Je fais ça pour Matthew, pas pour toi salopard.

Malgré ça, le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il finit son verre d'alcool et se leva de sa chaise, précipitamment.

— Merci Carlos, sérieusement !

— Putain...

Quand les espérons d'Alfred se mirent à cliqueter contre le parquet sale et taché d'alcool, les habitants de la ville arrêtèrent tout mouvement. À la vue de sa silhouette traversant la pièce et s'éloignant au loin, des acclamations de contentement se firent entendre. Ce fut un réel soulagement de voir le cow-boy partir de la ville. La journée était à la fête.

— Eh, Jones !

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son revolver que lui tendait le petit garçon de l'entrée, qu'une voix l'interpella. Il se retourna à nouveau et fut face à Carlos qui a ôta son chapeau de paille.

Le Cubain le plaça vers son cœur et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Ce geste émeut Alfred et fit naître un petit sourire au coin de sa bouche.

— Retrouve-le et venge ton frère, il le mérite.

— Parole de Jones.

Le cow-boy poussa les portes battantes du saloon. Et sous les rayons fiévreux du soleil, il releva son chapeau grâce à son index et reprit :

— À la prochaine, vieux frère.

La ville enfin débarrassée du boulet que représentait Alfred, elle pouvait enfin respirer en paix. Les galops passants au loin et la poussière volant dans les airs étaient signe de repos et de jours paisibles.

Mais pourtant, ce ne fut que le commencement pour Jones. Sous un soleil ardent, le cow-boy dévala les plaines à cheval et ne vit que pour une chose : la vengeance et un dernier verre de whisky.


	2. II. God Save The Queen

_\- CHAPITRE 2 -_

**"God Save The Queen"**

* * *

Le voyage jusqu'au port ne fut pas très long. En galopant de nuit (les ténèbres étaient maintenant devenues son refuge), Alfred était déjà arrivé sur place.

La ville portuaire fut mouvementée - bien plus que celles du désert intrépides et ingrates. Le blond n'eut même plus la place d'attacher son cheval à un lampadaire ou un poteau s'offrant à lui : les calèches envahissaient les rues et les marchands piétinaient les pieds des malheureux se trouvant sur leur chemin.

Caressant une dernière fois la crinière de son fidèle destrier Sam, Alfred rebroussa chemin et s'approcha des premières vagues. Les mains dans les poches de son jean, il put apercevoir un attroupement se former devant lui. Derrière les énormes caisses en bois et l'odeur forte de l'eau salée, le cow-boy distinguait un énorme navire à voile. Flottant dans les airs, le drapeau britannique et le pavillon noir situé en dessous lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux.

— Dis gamin, tu ne sais pas où je peux trouver un certain Kirkland ?

Le gamin en question leva ses yeux vers le blond et lui lança l'un de ses regards les plus dédaigneux. Voyant le manque de réponse, Alfred lui balança une pièce, accompagné d'un léger sourire. Le petit la rattrapa aussitôt, tout en pointant du doigt le navire britannique.

— Là-bas m'sieur ! C'est le pirate qui parle bizarrement !

Alfred ne sût s'il pouvait le qualifier de bizarre, mais effectivement, son fort accent européen résonnait à travers la place tout entière et cela le fît bien rire.

En s'approchant un peu plus des ponts en bois menant aux différents bateaux, le cow-boy aperçu une silhouette débouler de celle-ci. Les pieds emmêlés, elle ne manqua pas de tomber dans la mer. Mais l'équipage qui la suivait de près arriva tout de même à la sauver de la noyade, plusieurs fois.

— God save the Queen !

À la suite de cette réplique, plusieurs hommes situés sur le pont et ou dans la rue adjacente crièrent à l'unisson. Alfred se retrouva rapidement encerclé de pirates britanniques.

L'homme boiteux ne manquait pas une seconde de plus pour vider sa gourdasse - contenant surtout de l'alcool vu son état - et déposa son pied sur la terre ferme. Ses bottes mouillées et son allure peu moderne sautaient aux yeux d'Alfred. L'homme portait sur ses épaules un long et vieux manteau vert, sûrement usé par le temps. Son cou était orné d'un collier de perles et ses oreilles tenaient tant bien que mal une ribambelle de bijoux dorés. À la vue de cela, le cow-boy déglutit. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne ferait pas, c'est bien cela... D'après quelque dire, ça ferait un mal de chien.

— Vous savez où je peux trouver Kirkland ? Demanda Alfred en s'approchant d'un marin.

Assit sur une caisse en bois, l'homme qui ne paraissait pas très amical arqua un sourcil. Ses yeux balayèrent la silhouette du cow-boy de haut en bas et finissaient sa course en crachant à ses pieds.

— Boss ! On vous cherche !

À l'instant où ses mots sortirent de sa bouche, Alfred ne sut comment, mais ses yeux rencontrèrent immédiatement celui du Britannique soûl.

Ses grandes pupilles vertes, surmontées d'épais sourcils, traversaient son regard et lui procura un étrange frisson. Malgré le fait que son accoutrement pouvait paraître très old-timer, Alfred sentit que quelque chose le lier à cet homme.

— Hm ?

Il s'était approché du blond, voulant se donner l'air le plus méfiant et menaçant possible. Alfred lui donna la trentaine, peut-être un peu plus, et lui trouva des airs de corsaire plus que de pirate. Qui se trimballait encore avec un sabre à la ceinture ?

— C'est vous le pirate Kirkland ? Moi c'est Alfred F. Jones !

Le Britannique jugea à son tour le blond de la tête aux pieds, tout en fronçant ses sourcils. Il regardait avec méfiance la main tendue d'Alfred et balança dans les airs sa gourdasse vide.

— Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

En ouvrant sa bouche, une forte odeur d'alcool y sortit, et le cow-boy se retenue de ne pas froncer le nez. Il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire... Lui aussi avait tendance à tirer un peu trop fort sur la bouteille de whisky.

— Un vielle ami m'envoie. J'ai entendu dire que vous pourriez me recruter sur votre bateau afin d'aller plus loin vers le sud et de—

— Toi ? Te prendre ? Coupe Kirkland en croisant ses bras.

À la suite de ça, son équipage s'approcha d'eux, tout en rigolant à gorge déployée. Alfred se vit rapidement encercler de pirates britanniques peu accueillants, mais très enjoués.

— Ce n'est pas l'équipage des zoulettes ici. Les cow-boys dans ton genre ne tiendraient pas une journée sur l'eau...

— Je sais nager !

— C'est bien ça le problème. Reprends le pirate en s'approchant de lui.

Il recula ensuite et posa son pied sur le pont en bois légèrement incliné, afin de prendre de la hauteur. Tout son équipage se tenait au centre, mais ses yeux émeraude ne quittèrent pas la silhouette d'Alfred. Fièrement, Kirkland fronça ses sourcils et parla encore plus fort :

— Tu penses tout savoir sur la vie d'un pirate ? Qu'il suffit juste de savoir nager et manier l'épée ? Mais écoute moi bien l'Américain... La mer, elle n'est pas faite pour tout le monde ! Elle est intrépide, sauvage et sans merci. C'est bien pour cela qu'il n'y a qu'une seule et unique nation qui a su la dompter...

L'équipage du pirate gloussait tout doucement, avec une légère fierté dans le ton de leurs voix.

— The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland !

Puis celui-ci s'exclama à nouveau en cœur, les bras dans les airs et les dents pourries à la vue de tous.

Mais soudainement, le capitaine froissa son visage quand il tomba nez à nez sur celui d'Alfred : un visage souriant et regardant autour de lui, comme un enfant. Il se mit même à frapper dans ses mains, c'est dire ! La situation l'amusa et Kirkland le prit pour un affront. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Alfred fut tout simplement un homme bien trop naïf, et absorbant les émotions des autres comme une éponge.

— Pourquoi rigole-tu cow-boy... Mon pays te fait-t-il rire ? As-tu l'audace d'affronter la couronne ? Réponds !

Le Britannique descendit du pont et s'approcha dangereusement d'Alfred, tout en pointant son doigt sur lui. La colère lui avait permis de rapidement dessoûler et l'Américain pouvait enfin apercevoir un air beaucoup plus sérieux et terrifiant de sa part.

— Non, non ! J'ai juste besoin de votre aide. Vot' bateau, vous voyez, il m'intéresse moi !

— Boss ! Ce cow-boy se paye votre tête ! Balançons-le dans l'eau.

— Écartelons-le, boss !

— Pendons-le !

— SILENCE !

La foule se tut et Alfred pouvait même entendre les vagues de la mer percuter les bordures du port. Un silence planant régnait et l'air sérieux que se donnait Kirkland inquiéta le cow-boy. Si jamais leurs menaces devenaient réalités, Alfred avait toujours une main posée sur son double holster - au cas où.

— Tu as beaucoup d'audace pour un simple éleveur de vaches, dit moi. Tu viens ici - sur mon port ! - et tu défis la couronne, notre sainte reine Victoria. Tu devrais t'incliner pour ton immense faute et ta demande des plus insensée. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis d'humeur clémente. La mer est calme et j'ai besoin d'un service...

Le cow-boy enleva sa main de son arme et baissa sa garde, la curiosité à son paroxysme.

— J'ai pas tout compris... Mais OK ! Dis-moi pirate.

— Si tu veux rejoindre mon équipage tu devras d'abord te rentre en ville, dans le Chinatown. Là-bas, tu me retrouves mon trésor : la Perle. Et tu me le ramènes.

— C'est tout ?

Le pirate afficha un sourire machiavélique tout en croisant ses bras. Il fallait croire qu'Alfred était en train de jouer sur un terrain glissant.

— Va, cow-boy ! Ramène-moi mon trésor et après, on verra si « c'est tout ». Get out.

À première vue, Alfred avait pris le capitaine Kirkland pour un pirate tyrannique. Mais à part une grosse barque, un équipage soûl et un sabre, le Britannique ne possédait pas grand-chose. Un trésor ? Le blond allait lui en ramener 20 des trésors s'il le fallait !

Il était prêt à tout pour embarquer sur ce bateau et retrouver le meurtrier de son frère. Tout ce dont il avait besoin à présent fut de son destrier Sam, son courage monté à bloc et la direction de Chinatown...


End file.
